Magazine Chapter 166
Excruciating Training is the 166th magazine chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. Tasha is revealed to have a successful mana injection. Edea points out how remarkable it is that Tasha can move while the mana reconstructs his body. Tasha begins his real training under Edea, studying extensively and being shot at by Edea to enhance his reflexes. But the biggest change of all, for Tasha, is Edea who stopped wearing her pajamas and dresses professionally at home. Summary Tasha lays in bed in pain after the mana injection. Tasha shifts in bed and tells Edea there is pain wherever he moves. Edea stares at him concerned and informs him that mana is reconstructing his body causing him pain and he shouldn't be able to move for at least a week. Tasha worries that the injection was a failure but Edea clarifies that it was a success and further states that it was no mistake or coincidence that she rescued Tasha, there is something special about him. She tosses him a gun and states that the mana she injected into him passed its 1% limit and reached 10%. Right now its floating around 5% and Tasha will be able to maintain 6-7% after more injections. However Tasha can not pass 8% or he won't be able to fight. Edea tells Tasha to point the gun and think about how he wants to shoot. Tasha does as instructed and the gun gets heavier after he shoots. Edea states that the gun didn't get heavier, Tasha simply used up his magic within his body for the bullet. Since Tasha can only fire a few bullets before his mana is used up, Edea gives him an infinity pouch and links it to Tasha's body so he can fire countless bullets, she also sets the mana at 7% for precaution. Tasha worries since the magic in the infinity is taken from Edea but she flicks him in the forehead and tells him that her mana capacity far exceeds his imagination and to worry about himself. She informs Tasha that from here on out a lot of things will change. As time passes, Tasha notes that a lot of things have changed as his Master said; house work was reduced, bit the time he spent with Edea skyrocketed. His mornings are spent studying countless books, and afternoons with Edea shooting magic bullets at him to enhance his reflexes. The magic bullets themselves are set not to kill but make the target feel pain, preparation for Tasha in a real fight where pain is expected. However the biggest change is not the extensive training or change in routine. Elsewhere, Vihyungrang and Bari head to Edea's home with an expensive tea. Bari wonders if it is necessary for her to come along and Vihyungrang confirms, since Edea is on probation she won't be able to have Bari's tea unless they visit. Bari tells Vihyungrang not to sorry make excuses to go see Edea, and adds that she herself doesn't want to visit since she still has trauma from her last visit. Vihyungrang tells her the house isn't as messy as Bari remembers because of the addition of Tasha, but Bari expands that she likes the version of Edea at work, who appears professional and dressed to impress. She however does not like the carefree Panama wearing Edea at home. Vihyungrang responds with a laugh and wonders what's so wrong with it. He enjoys the fact that Edea can be herself around them and even finds it cute. The two arrive and are met with a surprise. The biggest change of all, is Edea's appearance. Instead of dressing in her pyjamas and glasses, she now wears her white witch outfit at all times. Characters in Order of Appearance #Tasha Godspell #Edea Florence #Vihyungrang #Bari Fights and Events Magic, Abilities and Skills used Magic used *Magic bullets Equipment used *Mana gun *Infinity pouch Category:Magazine Chapters